Brock (anime)
Brock (jap. タケシ Takeshi) – był partnerem w podróży oraz bliskim przyjacielem Asha Ketchuma. Jest także byłym liderem w Marmorii. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o jego dzieciństwie, poza tym, że jego pierwszym Pokémonem był Onix, którego otrzymał jako prezent na 10 urodziny. Jakiś czas później, jego ojciec, Flint, opuścił dom, aby stać się wielkim trenerem. Gdy nie wrócił, jego matka, Lola, również zostawiła dom, pozostawiając Brocka, by zadbał o jego rodzeństwo, jak również o dom i Salę Marmoria. Jednak Flint w końcu wrócił do domu uważając się za niepowodzenie i zamiast wrócić do rodziny włożył przebranie i sprzedawał pamiątki na skraju miasta. Po tym jak Brock dał Ashowi Odznakę Kamienia, Flint zgłosił i przyznał się, kim był. Flint zajął się odpowiedzialnością za salę i jego rodzinę, zostawiając Brocka wolnego na podróż z Ashem i Misty. thumb|left|200px|Rodzina Brocka Brock stał się liderem sali, bo uważał, że to jego odpowiedzialność, ale przyznał się Ashowi, że wolałby opiekować się Pokémonami niż walczyć nimi. To jest jego marzenie, aby stać się wielkim hodowcą. Przede wszystkim zajmował się Vulpixem, który należał do hodowczyni Suzy. Tuż przed zwróceniem Vulpixa, Brock użył go w Konkursie Piękności. Brock był w stanie zrobić postępy w kierunku wielu pięknych kobiet. Na początku był bardziej dorywczy na temat zbliżających się kobiet, takich jak oficer Jenny w Azurii. Jednak stał się bardziej otwarty i pełen pasji wobec prawie wszystkich samotnych kobiet. Brock na krótko opuścił show podczas sagi Wysp Pomarańczowych w celu pracy z profesor Ivy na Wyspie Walencja. Po tym, Brock powrócił do Kanto, gdzie został znaleziony przez Delię Ketchum, która pomogła mu odzyskać siły. Nie wiadomo, co się stało, że Brock opuścił Ivy. Brock następnie stał się rywalem Mimeya. Później podróżował po Johto z Ashem i Misty. Podróżowali razem po całym regionie, ale na koniec tej drogi, trójka poszła własnymi drogami. W odcinku ''Mały wielki róg'' Brock wspomina, że uczestniczył w Małej Lidze Baseballa, gdy był młodszy. Po powrocie do domu, Brock był przerażony, gdy dowiedział się, że jego matka wróciła i zarekwirowała salę, obracając typ kamienny w wodny. Brock walczył z nią i wygrał, obiecując bratu Forrestowi, że zostanie kiedyś liderem. Po tym, Brock powrócił do Asha podczas podróży przez Hoenn, wraz z nowymi przyjaciółmi, May i Maxem, a następnie ponownie przez Kanto, gdzie Ash brał udział w Battle Frontier. Zaraz po serii Advanced Generation wyjechał w celu odwiedzenia jego domu, ale szybko wrócił do podróży z Ashem i Dawn w Sinnoh. Pod koniec sagi Sinnoh, Brock zaczął wykazywać zainteresowanie w zostaniu lekarzem Pokémon, i tak postanowił pozostać w Kanto na studiach, podczas gdy Ash zmierzył do Unova. thumb|Niektóre stare wspomnienia Brocka z towarzyszami podróży Brock jest jednym z najdłużej pojawiających się głównych bohaterów w anime, będąc obecnie w prawie każdym odcinku między ''Spotkanie w Marmorii'' a [[DP191|''Wspomnienia utkane są ze szczęścia!]], z wyjątkiem sagi Wysp Pomarańczowych, końcowego oryginalnego odcinka serii, pierwszych trzech odcinków serii ''Advanced Generation i pierwszego odcinka serii Diament i Perła. Jego kadencja jest w rankingu tylko pod Ashem i Pikachu, którzy pojawili się w każdym odcinku, i Jessie, Jamesem i Meowthem, którzy pojawili się w każdym odcinku z wyjątkiem pierwszego, AG120 i kilku odcinków serii Najlepsze Życzenia. Brock pojawia się w SS025, gdzie gra główną rolę we wspieraniu Forresta w zostaniu oficjalnym Liderem Sali Marmorii. Charakter thumb|left|Brock flirtuje z Siostrą Joy Brock przez wielu uznawany jest za najdojrzalszego z przyjaciół Asha, o czym świadczy nie tylko jego wiek. Pełni on swoistą rolę opiekuna i mentora dla swoich młodszych towarzyszy podróży, szykuje on również posiłki dla ludzi oraz Pokémonów. W pewnym sensie pomaga mu to rozwijać jego umiejętności jako hodowcy, w związku z czym czyni on to bez większych oporów. Jak istotna jest jego rola pod tym względem w zespole, przekonujemy się kilkakrotnie, gdy z różnych powodów (np. choroby), Brock nie może pełnić swoich obowiązków. W czasie wędrówki odpowiada on też za nawigację, nosząc przy sobie przewodnik po regionie, w którym obecnie nasi bohaterowie się znajdują. thumb|200px|Max ciągnie ucho Brocka Nie można mu przypisać zbyt wielu wad, poza jednym malutkim mankamentem - posiada on olbrzymią słabość względem samotnych kobiet, zwłaszcza Siostry Joy i Oficer Jenny. Bardzo rzadko udaje mu się zainteresować swoją osobą spotkaną dziewczynę, choć w kilku wypadkach to on był personą, która zawróciła danej przedstawicielce płci pięknej w głowie (m.in. Holly i Lucy). Zwykle jednak w jego pobliżu znajduje się ktoś, kto szybko doprowadza go do porządku - Misty i Max ciągnęli go za ucho, obecnie Croagunk używa swojego Trującego Ukłucia. Brock, jako hodowca, bierze udział w kilku Konkursach Piękności oraz Pokazach. Przy różnych okazjach, uczestniczy on również w nieoficjalnych turniejach lub zabawach, jednak bez większych sukcesów.thumb|Croagunk ciągnie Brocka Galeria MlodyBrock.png|Młody Brock Brock OS.png|Brock w oryginalnej serii Brock AG.jpg|Brock podczas pobytu w Hoenn Infobrock.png|Brock podczas podróży w Sinnoh Brocksam.jpg|Brock w serii Sun & Moon thumb Osiągnięcia *Konkurs Piękności Pokémon - zwycięzca (wraz z Suzy) *Konkurs na orientację Pokémon - drugie miejsce *Konkurs Naśladowania Pokémonów - zwycięzca *Pokazy Pokémon: **Pokazy Miasta Gardenia - drugie miejsce *Festiwal Croagunków w Pastorii - drugie miejsce Pokémony Brock, jako Lider, używał głównie Kamiennych Pokémonów. Gdy jednak opuścił swoją posadę w Marmorii, w jego składzie szybko pojawiły się nowe Poki, posiadające odmienne typy (Zubat). Z czasem jego drużyna nabierała kompletnych wariacji, a on sam mógł poszczycić się nawet Stworkami, posiadającymi przewagę nad Kamieniem, czyli Ludicolo i Marshtompem. Brock stał się bowiem hodowcą, a ten nie ma prawa, jak sam twierdzi, wybrzydzać nad naturą czy wyglądem Pokémona. Dobry Hodowca potrafi zająć się każdym Kieszonkowym Potworem. Wszyscy, którzy znają się chociaż odrobinę na zdrowiu i wyglądzie Pokémonów, stwierdzają, że Brock jest świetny w tym co robi. Świadczyć może o tym wygrana Vulpixa w Konkursie Piękności. W domu Zwrócone Złapane dla kogoś innego Tymczasowe Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie z anime Kategoria:Postacie z mangi Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z Kanto Kategoria:Liderzy Kategoria:Liderzy Kanto Kategoria:Specjaliści typu Kamiennego Kategoria:Przyjaciele Asha